


pennies & dimes for a kiss

by finalfrontierpioneer



Series: took no time with the fall [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #team torombolo, F/M, Fluff, Jughead is oblivious, Kissing Booths, Not Canon Compliant, POV Veronica Lodge, Set in Season 1, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, Veronica is thirsty, but if that's not your cup of tea, frenemies to lovers, i don't wanna spoil everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalfrontierpioneer/pseuds/finalfrontierpioneer
Summary: Ethel Muggs throws Veronica for a loop. (Or: 5 times Veronica wanted Jughead to kiss her, and one time he got the memo)





	pennies & dimes for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поцелуй любой ценой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862354) by [trololonasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty)



> No real plot here, I just wanted to write some happy fluff!
> 
> I miiight come back and do a more thorough editing of this but probably not bc i'm trash who procrastinates until the end of time- I just got too excited to post this today!

Being assigned Ethel as a lab partner was the worst thing that had ever happened to Veronica, and no, she was not being melodramatic.

Veronica was doing just fine before Ethel was assigned as her Chemistry lab partner, and infected her with her crazy ideas.

It wasn’t that Veronica disliked Ethel; she actually considered her a friend. Although, to be fair, she was re-evaluating that in lieu of Ethel’s inability to keep her mouth shut.

At first, it wasn’t so bad. Ethel mostly just sighed and stared dreamily toward the front of the classroom. Of course, at this point, Veronica didn’t pay much attention.

Then Ethel started talking.

“He’s so handsome,” she confided to Veronica completely out of the blue one day. Veronica looked up from where she’d been carefully copying down the lab notes off the blackboard.

Alright, she’d bite. Any bit of gossip would make this class more interesting. “Who?” Veronica scanned the rows of tables in front of them. Who could Ethel Muggs be crushing on?

If this was anyone else she’d put her money on Reggie, but Reggie had historically been an asshole to Ethel. She couldn’t imagine Ethel had a crush on her bully, no matter how hot he was. The only other guy she knew Ethel interacted with was Kevin, and sure he was certainly an attractive specimen, but that should have been off the table.

“Table 2,” Ethel murmured, gesturing with her pencil. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves, so there was really no risk of being overheard, but Veronica could respect her desire for privacy.

Veronica discreetly eyed the two boys at Table 2. Who turned out to be Kevin and his lab partner. So maybe he wasn’t off the table.

Oh, this poor, poor girl. “Um, Ethel, you know Kevin isn’t interested in girls, right?” Veronica tried to break the news (that shouldn’t be news) as gently as possible.

Ethel burst into laughter. “You’re hilarious Veronica!” She punched Veronica on the shoulder.

Veronica looked at her like she was crazy. “How so?” She grimaced and rubbed at the skin on her upper arm.

“You know I mean his lab partner,” Ethel nudged Veronica roughly with her elbow.

Veronica’s eyes immediately shot back to the two boys, and straight to the other boy at the table she had previously discounted without a second thought. Her perfectly shaped brows nearly shot to her hairline. She couldn’t mean- “ _Jughead_?!”

Oops. Ethel frantically shushed her, but it was too late. All the students in front of them turned around, including Jughead himself.

Veronica flushed, but determinedly kept her chin high, challenging anyone to say anything.

There were an awkward few moments before the oblivious Dr. Beaker called everyone’s attention back to the board. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief.

Jughead frowned at her a second longer, but even he rolled his eyes and turned around when she glared pointedly at him.

Ethel giggled nervously next to her, and Veronica couldn’t help but join in. It was contagious. (It wasn’t the only thing that was contagious.)

Unfortunately, it only got worse in the following weeks.

Now that she’d revealed the object of her affections to Veronica, it was like Ethel couldn’t stop talking about him.

The day they had to wear goggles was a blessing for Ethel and a curse for Veronica.

Why? Jughead had removed his beanie. Unheard of, truly. Veronica could only sigh dramatically and try to distract herself by doodling in her notebook as Ethel sang the praises of his hair in excruciating detail.

“It looks so soft and shiny,” Ethel sighed. “And thick. And sure, it looks black, but in certain lights you can see little flecks of red, you know?” She didn’t appear to actually want an answer from Veronica, thank God.

Ugh. Gag me, Veronica thought.

But she found herself glancing up to examine his hair for proof of Ethel’s assertion. Sure, his hair looked shiny and soft. And with the sunlight hitting his hair through the window, there actually were hints of red in his hair. Huh. She never noticed that before.

Veronica shook herself out of those traitorous thoughts. Really, that hair was probably just greasy from being under that stupid beanie all day.

She was pretty sure if she pointed that out, Ethel would just assume she was joking again. And probably hit her again. So she bit the criticism down and continued her doodling.

But his hair wasn’t the only thing Ethel talked about. The next chem lab, it was his eyes.

“Have you ever seen eyes so blue?” Ethel asked literally no one. Veronica internally rolled her own eyes. Ethel couldn’t even see Jughead’s eyes right now- he was facing away from them.

But at lunch that day, Veronica found herself stealing glimpses at his eyes. They looked fondly at Betty when she expressed excitement over an article she was writing for the Blue and Gold; they rolled in disbelief when Archie told them he was swearing off girls.

Whatever, blue eyes, nothing special. The boy needed more sleep was the real takeaway here. Those bags under his eyes were more noticeable than the actual color. She internally scoffed at herself for being so swayed by Ethel.

There was no way she was starting to see Jughead’s appeal, but more importantly, there was no way serial monogamist Archie was going to stop dating. He’d already worked through half the girls in their grade and it was just the beginning of January.

Veronica jumped into the conversation, brandishing her fork like a weapon. “So then, Archiekins, who will we be seeing on your arm next, Reggie?”

Across the table from her, Jughead choked on his burger. Startled, Veronica whipped around to face him.

Only to meet his gaze head on. He grinned at her. And his eyes actually did kind of sparkle. And they were...very blue. She blinked.

Oh no.

Veronica started to dread chem lab.

Ethel droned on about his cheekbones, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her red hair around a pencil, “I think I could just cut myself on them.”

That day, Veronica spent AP Lit staring directly to her right, watching the play of the light on his face. The hollows of his cheeks absorbed the shadows, but his cheekbones were radiant in the sun.

And then the shadows slid across his face and off.

He was turning to face her.

Jughead scowled at her, “Do you need something? Are you having a stroke?”

Veronica cursed herself. “Don’t flatter yourself, discount Donnie Darko. I’m just…” She fumbled for an excuse, frantically searching the classroom before settling her gaze behind him, “looking out the window.”

Jughead looked at her doubtfully but didn’t question it. He turned back to Mrs. Haggly’s lackluster explanation of iambic pentameter.

Ethel wanted to cut herself on them? Veronica frowned in distaste and secretly agreed.

Finally came the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Do you think he wears chapstick?” Once again, Ethel could not control her libido during chemistry like any other normal human being. It was killing Veronica.

She stared longingly toward the other pairs of partners at the front of the classroom. She wished Kevin was her lab partner. At this point, she would even take Reggie. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about him pining after Jughead and forcing it on her.

But Veronica was a Lodge and she was determined not to let it phase her. She continued with the experiment they were supposed to be doing instead.

Veronica carefully measured out one part of the liquid they needed to gradually mix into the beaker already sitting on their table.

She even double checked that she had the amounts right in her notes before slowly beginning to pour the purple liquid into the solution.

“Do you think you would be able to taste it if you kissed him?” Something in Veronica’s brain misfired.

Her wrist jerked, and she abruptly dumped the entire flask into the beaker all in one go.

It exploded over the both of them, covering them in a putrid smelling foam.

Once again, the whole class turned to stare at them. This time the teacher was not so oblivious and immediately rushed to their table to sternly reprimand them for not following the instructions.

Veronica could hear the giggles of her classmates even over the lecture, but her eyes couldn’t help but stray to one person in particular.

Jughead was smirking, one corner of his mouth drawn up insouciantly. He was such a jerk, enjoying her misfortune.

But his lower lip did look rather plush. Veronica bit her own bottom lip in response.

He turned back around and Veronica tried in vain to calm her racing heart.

Did he wear chapstick? He didn’t seem the type, but nobody liked dry lips, right? And his lips certainly didn’t look dry. And they probably wouldn’t feel dry against her own, either.

Veronica’s thoughts came to a screeching halt.

She’d started to spend more and more of her time (too much of her time) staring at Jughead- in classes they shared, at lunch, when he wasn’t paying attention in the hallway- trying to figure out what Ethel saw in him.

As she frowned in dawning horror, she realized she had found it. His stupid hair, his eyes, his cheekbones, his lips. Veronica was attracted to all of it.

Once Dr. Beaker walked away, Veronica turned on Ethel. “God, all you ever talk about is Jughead!” she whispered furiously, mindful of him overhearing. “If you really like him so much, just tell him and stop telling me!”

Ethel blinked in shock at Veronica's sudden and uncharacteristic outburst. “You really think I should?”

“Yes!” she snapped.

Ethel blushed. “Okay, maybe I will.”

Veronica dropped her head into her hands and groaned, careless of the stinky foam still coating her gloves. She’s finally gotten Ethel to shut up about Jughead, but it was already too late. Now, if only she could toss her own desires out with this Marc Jacobs dress she was never going to be able to get clean.

\----

1

 

Just because Veronica all of a sudden found Jughead surprisingly attractive, didn’t mean she actually wanted anything to do with him. Jughead was still a sarcastic jerk who spent most of his time arguing with her.

It was purely an abstract attraction. If given the chance, she wouldn’t actually hook up with him.

She decided she was only feeling these...things for him because Valentine’s Day was fast approaching. She was just feeling lonely since there had been a distinct lack of romance in her life as of late. After a kiss with Archie (doomed from the start, if she wanted to remain friends with Betty) and a date with Chuck (complete disaster), she had pretty much come to the conclusion that the boys of Riverdale High were just not worth her time.

The nauseating heart decorations Betty had asked her to help hang up certainly weren’t helping. Every time she caught a flash of pink in the corner of her eye, she was reminded of her own singledom.

But Veronica didn’t actually mind helping Betty out; she’d do anything for her best friend and this was hardly anything. Plus it gave them a chance to skip homeroom together.

Veronica perched on top of a ladder in the middle of the doorway to the gymnasium, holding one end of a strand of pink and red glittery hearts so Betty could climb up her own ladder and fasten her end.

As far as decorations went, Veronica wasn’t a huge fan. But Betty absolutely loved the cheesy Valentine’s Day spirit, and wouldn’t be drawn into any negative talk about the holiday.

“Come on Bee, you have to admit Valentine’s Day has become ridiculously commercialized. The whole holiday is just an excuse to spend money on the people you love instead of just using your words.”

“Well, I for one don’t mind someone spending a little money on me,” Betty said, “Plus, the possibility of getting a candygram or a carnation from a secret admirer is so romantic, don’t you think?”

“They could just tell you any other day,” Veronica retorted.

Betty looked at her oddly, “I would’ve thought you’d love Valentine’s Day. You love romance! And what do you have against materialism? You can't say you don't love getting gifts.”

“Okay, fine, I do love a good romance,” Veronica admitted. “And maybe I’m a little materialistic, but Valentine's day is a total sham. I mean, for God’s sake, St. Valentine didn’t even have anything to do with love, much less chocolates and flowers. He’s the patron saint of beekeepers and epilepsy!” she ranted. “The whole holiday was basically created by Chaucer, but do we give him any credit?”

“Okay, now you sound exactly like Jughead,” Betty pointed out. Veronica grimaced.

Betty finally taped her end securely above the doorway and leaned across the doorway to pass the dispenser to Veronica.

Veronica snatched it, “I do not sound like that beanie wearing misanthrope.” She balanced the tape dispenser on the very top rung of the wooden ladder and stretched up on her toes to fasten the string to her corner of the doorway.

As she reached up, her knee knocked the tape dispenser clean off the ladder. She reflexively leaned down to catch it. And luckily for the tape, she caught it. But her triumph was short lived.

Unluckily for herself, she overcompensated, tipping backwards off the ladder. Veronica pinwheeled her arms uselessly trying to catch herself on something, anything.

But there was nothing to grab.

And then she was falling. Her eyes clenched shut, all her muscles tensing and bracing for a painful collision with the hard tile floor.

That collision never came. Instead, she slammed into something much warmer and closer than the floor. Her eyes snapped open. She blinked as a familiar t-shirt came into focus.

Her gaze slowly traveled up to her savior’s face. Jughead was staring down at her in complete surprise. She had a hand clenched in the collar of his sherpa jacket, her knuckles just brushing the soft ends of the hair at his nape.

One of his headphones was dangling precariously from one ear, and his messenger bag hung from one shoulder. His askew beanie completed the picture of dishevelment.

Jughead was still a sight better than the floor.

He bounced her once, adjusting her in arms, one forearm braced against her back and one under her knees. She tightened her grip on his neck, but turned to look down to the floor below her.

He’d dropped a folder full of papers to catch her. Oddly, of all things, the sight of his scattered papers all over the floor pierced her dazed mental state.

“Ohmygod, thank you,” she said a little breathlessly.

Jughead quirked one of his small grins at her and carefully let her legs drop to the floor. Her kitten heels clacked loudly on the tile.

She smoothed down her skirt awkwardly. Veronica noticed for the first time that she still had a hold of the very lucky tape dispenser.

“Hey, you good?” he leaned down to carefully examine her face. She could see concern shining through his baby blues. His face was just inches away from hers. Her gaze flickered down to his mouth. With him leaning down like this, she wouldn’t even have to stretch up onto her tiptoes to catch his mouth with hers.

“Um,” she sucked in a quick breath, disconcerted by his proximity and by the palm she could still feel like a brand on her lower back.

“Ohmygod, Vee,” Betty pushed between them before she could embarrass herself. Veronica had forgotten she was there. She wrapped an arm around Veronica’s shoulders. “Thank God Juggie was here.”

Betty squeezed Jughead’s shoulder gratefully before waving him off. He gave Veronica a quick nod before leaning down to gather up all his papers in a quick sweep of his long arms.

She watched him shove them haphazardly back into their folder. He paused only momentarily to give her one more searching look before he was sauntering away without another word, putting the one dangling headphone back in his ear.

Veronica stared after him. Betty kept talking, had apparently been talking this whole time, even as Veronica patted her arm and reassured her she was fine.

Well, as fine as she could be, considering she was losing her mind over the self-proclaimed school weirdo. She could still feel the imprint of his palm on her back.

Veronica had thought she’d be able to push her attraction to him down. Eventually, it would just disappear, and she could move on with her life.

She could appreciate his aesthetic, it didn’t mean she wanted him physically. Well, now she had to reevaluate that line of thinking, if she could stop thinking about his pretty face long enough.

Veronica wanted Jughead Jones to kiss her. And, she decided, she was going to make it happen.

 

\----

2

 

She didn’t have to wait long. Conveniently for Veronica, an opportunity presented itself to her the next day in AP Lit.

The students had barely taken their seats when Mrs. Haggly was getting their attention.

“I hope you all remember my lecture on iambic pentameter from last week,” the teacher began. “It’s going to come in very handy today, as we’re going to be starting one of Shakespeare’s most well known plays today!” She looked around excitedly.

“Anyone care to venture a guess?”

The class just stared back at her in disinterest.

“Romeo and Juliet!” Mrs. Haggly announced. She began circulating through the rows of desks, passing out the books.

“This is a classic. Forbidden love, star crossed lovers,” she pressed the play to her bosom and sighed. “Just in time for Valentine's Day.”

“Cliche much?” Jughead muttered under his breath. Veronica snorted.

“And today, we’re going to do something a little different. We’ll be experiencing it together- by putting on the play ourselves!”

There was a chorus of groans from the class.

“Oh don’t give me that!” Mrs. Haggly scolded them. “Now, I’m going to need some volunteer thespians for Act 1.”

Predictably, no one volunteered.

But...wasn’t there a kiss scene in the first act? Veronica saw her chance.

“I wouldn’t figure you for a hater of Shakespeare,” she said to Jughead, not bothering to keep her voice down.

He looked at her in alarm and opened his mouth to respond, probably to tell her to shut the hell up.

But the teacher had already spotted them talking out of turn. “Mr. Jones, Ms. Lodge, thank you so much for volunteering to be our Romeo and Juliet! Now come up to the front of the class with your books.”

Jughead gave her a fierce look of betrayal. She almost wilted.

“Sorry,” she mouthed. Veronica made sure to look appropriately contrite, while mentally high-fiving herself.

She followed Jughead as he slouched up to the front of the class. The teacher continued assigning roles for the scene, and gradually all her chosen volunteers (victims) were standing up front.

Then she passed out props. Wow, Mrs. Haggly really was into this play.

The boys all received prop swords, while the girls received various items of costume clothing and jewelry.

Veronica herself had a headband with an attached veil. She smugly placed it on her head while Jughead disgustedly shoved his sword into one of his belt loops.

“To save the rest of you a fight over who gets to be the narrator,” the teacher said sarcastically, “I’ll do it. Now open up your books to Act 1.”

She began reading the prologue, “Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene…”

And so began the act. There was a lot of dialogue to get through before she and Jughead had any interaction, but Veronica could be patient.

She patiently sat through Chuck and Reggie enthusiastically miming Benvolio and Tybalt’s fight scene.

“Have at thee, coward!” Reggie, as Tybalt, yelled. He lunged at Chuck with his sword in one hand, script in the other. Chuck eagerly parried, both of them getting way too into it and refusing to stop until Mrs. Haggly intervened.

Then came a much less enthusiastic conversation between Lady Capulet and the Nurse.

Tina and Ginger read off their lines to each other half-heartedly, barely looking up to make eye contact with each other between hair flips and smacks of their gum.

She even managed to keep her patience through a painfully lengthy monologue from Dilton Doily as Mercutio before they finally reached the scene she’d been waiting for this entire time.

When, finally, Reggie and Moose “exited” the scene (really, they just stepped off to the side of the podium) and it was just her and Jughead standing in front of the blackboard.

Jughead cleared his throat awkwardly and began, “If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand,” he glanced up from his script to meet her eyes, “To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

She took a small step closer to him, “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” Jughead didn’t even glance down to check the script.

Veronica gulped. “Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;” Veronica watched as Jughead’s hands tightened on his script, crumpling the paper, “They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake,” she glanced up at him through her lashes.

He swallowed hard. “Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.”

Veronica looked up from the script completely. Jughead looked back at her, unsure but firmly planted where he was standing. She leaned in without thinking, swaying a few steps closer to him.

The teacher cleared her throat loudly. “Alright, class, this is when they kiss for the first time,” the teacher interrupted. “I won't make you kiss on the lips, no matter how much I want to adhere to the source material,” she muttered to herself. “Just kiss her cheek, Mr. Jones,” she directed.

Veronica sighed in frustration, but tilted her face up so Jughead could plant a chaste kiss on her cheek.

He leaned in hesitantly, pressing his lips to her face for a mere second before retreating. Even that meager contact made her heart flutter.

“Your line, Ms. Lodge,” Mrs. Haggly prompted her when she was quiet for too long.

Veronica cleared her throat, “Then have my lips the sin that they have took,” she raised her chin.

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again,” Jughead challenged.

Oh, Veronica wanted to. She pointedly flicked her gaze from his eyes to his mouth, smirking when she saw him gulp.

But of course, Mrs. Haggly interrupted them again. Veronica sighed in frustration. “Your turn to kiss his cheek, Ms. Lodge.”

Jughead leaned down obligingly.

She reached up to grasp his collar and pull him down a couple more inches. Veronica pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering longer than he had.

She pulled away and let go of his collar. He staggered a little, stepping back.

Reggie and his cronies hooted mockingly. The teacher immediately shushed them, and eagerly motioned for Veronica to continue the scene.

Mrs. Haggly looked entirely too moved by their performance, but Veronica knew it wasn't a performance on her part.

She cleared her throat and spoke her next line, “You kiss by the book.”

He stared at her a moment longer, brows furrowed in confusion.

Then Ginger as Nurse interrupted them and whatever moment she thought they might have had dissolved.

The rest of the act went by in the blink of an eye. Veronica’s acting skills were definitely sub par, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

The bell rang to end class. Jughead hightailed it out of class without a word. Veronica angrily shoved her books into her bookbag. She cursed the teacher for interrupting them. Twice! If she had just waited a second longer she could have finally kissed Jughead and gotten it out of her system.

When would she ever be presented with another convenient opportunity to lock lips with Jughead? At this rate, she’d be waiting forever.

\----

3

 

Veronica slammed the door to her locker shut after last period, revealing Reggie leaning casually against the locker right behind it.

She jumped, clutching at her chest. “Jesus, Reggie. Warn a girl, would you?”

“I’m having a party at my place this weekend for the football team, you should definitely come,” he popped the collar of his letterman jacket and leered at her.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “You wish.” She started walking away.

“I’m extending that invite to Keller and Cooper, too!” he called after her down the hallway.

She paused. “Can I bring anyone I want?”

Reggie shrugged. “Sure, whatever you want. I just need hot girls to show up.”

Veronica took a deep breath and forced herself to ignore his neanderthal reasoning.

“Fine, I'll make an appearance,” she waved him off and continued sauntering away.

Jughead was exactly where she expected him to be, sitting in his usual booth at Pop’s.

She smoothly slid into the red vinyl seat across from him.

He barely glanced up from his laptop screen. “What do you want?”

“Must I want something? Maybe I’m just here for your scintillating company,” she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

They were briefly interrupted by Pop Tate, stopping by to take Veronica’s order.

Jughead crossed his arms and gave her an unimpressed look.

Veronica caved, “Okay, fine. I wanted to invite you to Reggie’s party this Saturday.”

Jughead scoffed. “Yeah, sure, because that’s my scene.” He went back to clacking away at his laptop keys.

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Betty and Archie will be there,” she pointed out.

Jughead clapped his hands together in mock excitement. “Ooh, a chance to watch my best friends get drunk and handsy with each other, now you’ve really sold it.”

“Do you ever get tired of playing the grumpy misanthrope?” she asked in exasperation.

He pressed his lips together to hide a smile. “No.”

The fries Veronica ordered arrived, right on time.

“I suppose all I can say is pretty please, then. And,” She slid the plate across the table to Jughead, “there’s more where that came from if you come to the party.”

She left him sitting there, completely bewildered. Even if she never got to kiss him, she was enjoying leaving him confused after every single one of their interactions. He thought he was so smart, but he couldn't figure her out. It made her smug.

Veronica wasn’t sure he would make an appearance at the party, but well, if food couldn’t convince him then nothing would.

When the night of Reggie’s party rolled around, Veronica decided to forego her usual dark lipstick and went with a kiss friendly pink lip gloss. She would be prepared for anything tonight.

It was already wearing off on the rim of her red solo cup full of hunch punch, but she wasn’t bothered. How could she be, with two glasses of the stuff in her stomach?

The living room was full of teenagers grinding, so Veronica kept herself to the kitchen, discreetly keeping one eye on the front door.

Her persistence paid off, when at a quarter to 11, Jughead snuck in the front door. Sure, he looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, but at least he’d shown up.

Jughead looked completely out of his element. She waved him over, and he gratefully headed her way, snaking his way through their drunk classmates.

“Where are Archie and Betty?” he shouted to be heard over the thumping bass.

“Who knows?” she placed a full solo cup in his hand. He looked down at it like it might bite him.

Cheryl breezed through the door to the kitchen. “There you are, Veronica! I’ve been looking for you- we’re about to start a rousing game of seven minutes in heaven. I know you wouldn’t want to miss out on that,” she insinuated.

“No thanks, Cheryl. I’m good here.” Veronica glared at her.

Cheryl’s eyes flicked to Jughead. “Ugh, really?”

Veronica took another sip of her drink while Cheryl eyed them both, considering.

“Well, I’m not taking no for an answer,” Cheryl grabbed Veronica’s wrist and started pulling her out of the room.

Cheryl abruptly stopped in the middle of the doorway. Veronica ran right into her back. “Are you coming, hobo?”

Veronica looked pleadingly back at Jughead. He gave her a long-suffering look before chugging his cup of punch and grimacing.

“Alright, lead the way Cheryl.”

Betty and Archie, as it so happened, were both in the basement. Along with Reggie and a bunch of people Veronica didn't actually care about.

Betty was clearly tipsy. She was very giggly, curled under the arm of one very flushed Archie. It was adorable. She stood up to hug Veronica when she saw her enter the room, and squealed when she saw Jughead.

“Juggie! You came!” she threw her inebriated self at him after she was done with Veronica.

“Yeah, Betts,” he tolerated her hug and patted her on the back.

Betty pulled Veronica onto the couch with her and Archie. Veronica made sure to drag Jughead down with her. It was a tight squeeze, but he wasn’t escaping that easy.

Cheryl stood in the middle of the vague circle they all made, sitting as they were on random pieces of furniture and in some cases, the floor.

She cleared her throat, commanding the room effortlessly. Veronica had to hand it to her, she always managed to get her way. And look fabulous doing it. “Now that we’ve got a full room, I say it’s time for some party games- how about a little 7 minutes in heaven?” Cheryl clapped her hands excitedly.

“Cheryl, we played that at your party. How about we play something a little less...overdone?” Veronica interrupted her.

Cheryl glared at her.

But Reggie was already speaking up in agreement. “Yeah, I’m down with that.” Everyone else nodded in agreement, and Cheryl was forced to acquiesce if she wanted to stay in control.

She flipped her long red hair over one shoulder. “Fine. What do you suggest, then?”

Veronica grinned. “How about a game of suck and blow?”

Jughead choked next to her. She was sure if she looked, both Betty and Archie would be blushing furiously. But Veronica kept her gaze squarely on Cheryl.

Cheryl tilted her head, acknowledging her satisfaction with Veronica’s suggestion. She took command once again and made them sit in a circle on the floor while she sent Reggie off to fetch a playing card.

“Wait, shouldn’t we be sitting boy-girl, boy-girl?” Archie interrupted. Veronica stifled a smile. He obviously didn’t want to accidentally lock lips with Reggie.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “If you’re that insecure in your sexuality, sure.” She gestured for them all to switch seats.

Veronica obediently switched seats with Jughead, leaving him sandwiched between her and Betty, and Chuck on her other side.

When Reggie stomped back down the stairs with a deck of cards, Cheryl pulled out the queen of hearts, and held it up, “Now, this game is pretty self explanatory, clearly we’ll pass this card around the circle using just our mouths- sucking and blowing,” she enunciated lewdly. “Does anybody have any questions?”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “We’ve all seen Clueless, Cheryl, get on with it.”

“Fine,” Cheryl simpered with a warning glare at Veronica. “I’ll start,” Cheryl pressed the playing card to her red lips and bent down to pass it to Reggie.

Reggie effortlessly accepted it, then turned to pass it to Tina. And the game was on.

Veronica wiped her palms on her thighs. The card was getting closer and closer. So far, no one had dropped it, although there had been a few close calls. The sheer amount of alcohol they had all ingested wasn’t helping anyone’s coordination.

At last, Ginger was passing it to Chuck. They lingered a while, pressing their lips together through the card. Ginger was holding back giggles.

Chuck finally got it firmly attached to his mouth, and turned to pass it to Veronica. She leaned forward, eager to get the card for herself and pass it to Jughead.

Or, really, she planned not to pass it to Jughead. It would be so easy to drop it at the last minute and let their lips touch without the barrier of the card.

Unfortunately she wasn’t the only one with subterfuge on their mind. Before she could touch the card with her lips, it was falling off Chuck’s mouth. There was no chance for her to pull away before he aggressively smashed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss that tasted of vodka.

She shoved him off to the chorus of hoots and hollers from the circle. “Ew, Chuck!”

He laughed, unrepentant, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Whatever. She could still salvage this. She snatched up the card from where it had fallen and turned to face Jughead.

But before she could attach the card to her lips, the basement door crashed open and Kevin stumbled down the stairs in a panic, Moose close behind.

“My dad’s here!” Kevin yelled. The room erupted into panicked chaos.

Reggie jumped up, surprisingly agile for someone so intoxicated. “Party’s over, everybody for themselves!”

And then everyone scattered. Veronica somehow ended up crammed in the back seat of Archie’s pickup with Betty and Kevin while the object of her affections drove their drunk asses home.

She pouted. She’d been so close!

\----

4

 

Veronica spent the rest of the weekend scrubbing Chuck Clayton off her lips. When Monday rolled around, she was still mad about the kiss.

And she wasn’t the only one thinking about kisses. Cheryl announced at River Vixens practice that they’d be doing a fundraiser to raise money for new uniforms.

That fundraiser? A kissing booth.

“Every loser at this school wants to kiss a cheerleader,” Cheryl had said, “we’re just taking advantage of that demand.”

At this point, Veronica would usually point out that kissing booths were out of vogue. And, honestly, a little like prostitution. But today she thought twice before shooting Cheryl’s idea down.

There was unanimous, albeit reluctant, agreement among the cheerleaders. Cheryl had a point, and hey, it was a low effort way to make money. And it was a perfect opportunity for Veronica. Instead of arguing with Cheryl, she spent most of that meeting scheming about how to make Jughead kiss her.

She definitely couldn’t ask him to spend his own money, when he was clearly hurting for it. Plus, when she really thought about it, she couldn’t imagine him actually participating in a fundraiser as shallow as a kissing booth.

So, Veronica decided, she’d front the money and she’d somehow convince him to get in line. She just had to do it in a way that didn’t raise Jughead’s suspicions.

She was aware that paying Jughead to kiss her was pathetic, but she was getting desperate.

In the cafeteria at lunch, she made sure not to single him out. She passed out $10 bills to Jughead, Archie, and Kevin.

As per usual, Jughead eyed her suspiciously. “Why are you just handing out money?”

She opened her eyes wide, doing her best to look innocent, and not at all like someone trying to trick someone else into kissing them, “Well, it actually isn’t for you. I need all of you to use that money at the kissing booth tomorrow.”

“Wait, so you’re paying us...to pay you..to kiss you?” Archie slowly pieced it together.

“Not me specifically,” Veronica denied. “It’s just...I want this fundraiser to be a success, and we need the bodies in line,” she lied effortlessly.

“The Vixens are charging $10 a kiss?” Jughead asked incredulously. “Wow, you all certainly think highly of yourselves.”

“No, they’re $5 each,” Veronica asserted. “So that’ll buy you two,” she said with a wink and a forced smile. (I’m literally paying you $10 right now to kiss me, you jackass, she thought.)

Kevin spoke up, offering her money back to her, “I’m flattered, Vee, but...uh...kissing cheerleaders isn’t my thing.”

“Oh, please.” Veronica brushed his hand away. “I think you can sacrifice a little for me.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Fine. But I am not kissing Cheryl.”

“Well, count me in,” Archie said supportively, tucking the money into the pocket of his letterman jacket.

Veronica turned to Jughead. “And you?”

“You’re serious?” he stared her down, maybe hoping she’d back off.

She didn’t. “As a heart attack.” Veronica examined her nails in a false show of bravado.

“Fine,” he caved. “You know one of these days one of us is going to say no to your ridiculous demands,” he pointed out.

She smirked. “But not today.”

Tuesday, she was actually looking forward to her turn manning the booth at lunch.

Veronica primped in the bathroom beforehand with Betty. Today, she went with simple chapstick. She didn’t want to have to reapply between kisses, and she didn’t want to have to endure half a lunch period of sticky kisses. What a waste of lip gloss that would be.

Veronica was taking the first half of lunch; Betty the second. She didn’t remember who else was supposed to be on shift with them, and to be honest, she didn’t care.

She only cared about one thing.

But Jughead never showed.

Kevin did, which at least made her feel somewhat validated. But Jughead...she didn’t even see him in the courtyard.

The second she switched off with Betty, she went in search of him in the cafeteria.

Veronica didn’t find him, and decided not to waste her time. Just when she’d given up and gone back to hang out with Kevin in the courtyard, she ran into Archie.

“Archiekins! Have you seen Jughead?”

“Oh, I saw him in the hallway earlier- Ethel had him cornered,” Archie laughed. “He did not look happy, but I kind of wanted to see him suffer,” he admitted.

Veronica was shocked Ethel actually took her advice. “Wow, go Ethel.” Although she didn’t actually think Jughead was interested in Ethel, part of her was a little unnerved.

But she pushed past it. “So I noticed you didn’t hit up my line,” she changed the subject.

“Well, you know, I have actually kissed you before. For free,” he joked.

Veronica blinked at that surprisingly logical logic coming from the redhead in front of her, “Fair point.”

“I was thinking I might get in Betty’s line, though” Archie said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Wow, first Ethel, now Archie? Apparently romance was in the air. “Well, you’d better hurry before lunch is over!”

Archie grinned and made to push past her. And then froze.

“Holy shit,” he breathed.

Veronica turned to look at whatever had stunned him.

And had to do a double take herself.

Jughead had apparently gotten away from Ethel. And he was actually in line for the kissing booth; he was actually doing what Veronica asked.

Veronica kind of wished he had just ignored her this time.

She and Archie both watched, stunned, as Jughead leaned in to plant a kiss on Betty’s perfect pink lips.

It was short and perfunctory. As soon as it began, they were pulling away and smiling gently at each other. But that didn’t matter to Veronica.

Veronica quickly turned back around, ignoring Archie still standing there, and bolted for Kevin’s table, pretending she hadn’t been watching. Even if the kiss didn’t last long, Veronica felt like she’d been punched in the stomach.

She threw herself into the seat across from Kevin seconds before Jughead got there.

Kevin looked up from his yogurt and just raised an eyebrow.

Then Jughead slouched into his own seat next to Kevin and Kevin just took another bite of yogurt without asking any questions.

“So…” Veronica prompted.

Jughead and Kevin exchanged a confused glance.

“So...what?” Jughead prompted her.

“I saw you made your way to the kissing booth.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Yes, Elvira, I did your bidding. The River Vixens’ fundraiser is $10 richer.”

“Do you really think kissing Betty is a good idea? I mean, everyone knows she and Archie are going to get together when he pulls his head out of his ass,” Veronica unloaded on him.

Kevin paused, spoon halfway to his mouth.

Jughead looked taken aback. “It was just a peck; it’s not like I declared my love for her.”

“Well...I just think it’s a little déclassé.”

Jughead threw his arms up in exasperation. “Veronica, you’re the one who told me to go up there!”

“I did not tell you to go up there and kiss Betty!” she blurted out, flinging an arm out and pointing a finger across the courtyard in the other girl’s direction forcefully.

Jughead and Kevin stared at her, Jughead in growing irritation and Kevin in dawning realization.

She quickly tried to salvage it before Kevin could set upon her, “I mean-”

Jughead stopped her with one raised hand. “You know what, I don’t have to deal with this.” Jughead threw his messenger bag over one shoulder and stormed off.

Kevin nonchalantly continued eating, giving her a knowing look. “So...is Blair Waldorf finally seeing that Humphrey appeal?”

“Don’t even start with me, Kev,” she snapped.

He raised his palms in surrender.

\----

5

 

Archie asked Betty out the weekend before Valentine’s Day. It turned out Jughead kissing Betty was all the motivation he needed to finally make a move.

Veronica found out when Betty called her that very night, out of breath and giddy.

“Vee, ohmygod. Archie asked me on a date!” she squealed.

“Finally!” Veronica gushed, falling back onto her bed. “Betty, that’s amazing! Give me all the deets!” She rolled over onto her stomach and crossed her legs in the air.

“Well, he came up to the kissing booth, handed me $10,” (Veronica fist pumped at the realization that she had provided that money), “and asked for a date instead of a kiss. I swear, I think I swooned,” Betty sighed.

Veronica hummed in agreement. “A completely justifiable response, that is undeniably swoon-worthy. Where is he taking you?”

“To the drive in this weekend.”

“Ooh, dreamy. I hear they’re playing Casablanca, it’ll be totally romantic.”

Betty hesitated over the line. “The thing is, I’ve never been on a real date, and I’m a little intimidated. I mean, this is Archie! He has so much more experience than me, I’m gonna look so lame.”

Veronica jumped in to reassure her. “Bee, you shouldn’t worry about that at all. Archie is head over heels for you.” She thought for a moment. “If it’ll make you feel better, I can come over beforehand and help you get ready?”

Betty had another idea. “Actually...would you come, too?”

“Come on your date? You want me to third-wheel for you?” she asked incredulously.

“I just want there to be less pressure- come on, I can ask Kevin to come, too,” Betty pleaded, “That way you won’t be third-wheeling, and I won’t feel pressured. It’ll be like a double date!”

“You want me to give up my night to go on a double date with a gay guy?” Veronica asked, unimpressed.

“Well, do you have something else planned?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. “...No.”

“Please, Vee?”

Veronica let out a long sigh. The things she did for friendship. Riverdale had certainly changed her. “Fine.”

So she did her friendly duty and got ready at Betty’s house ahead of time that Friday night. And then she waited in the living room with her while she paced. Betty kept wringing her hands and biting her fingernails.

“Girl, it’s gonna be great. Archie is embarrassingly into you; you don’t need to be worried.”

Betty smiled gratefully at Veronica. “I honestly just can’t believe it’s actually happening.”

As if on cue, the front door bell rang. Betty and Veronica hurried out the door before Betty’s mother could notice them.

“Bye, Mom!” Betty called back through the door while buttoning her coat, “We’re just heading to the drive in!”

Veronica froze on the threshold. Instead of Kevin, Jughead was standing there with Archie, looking as apathetic as ever.

Betty gently pushed past her, shutting the front door. “Hi, Archie,” she said shyly.

“Betty,” he replied charmingly, “you look...so beautiful.” They looked at each other adoringly for what felt like ages before Veronica cleared her throat.

“Oh, hey Ronnie,” he said sheepishly, noticing her for the first time, “You ladies ready?”

He reached out a hand for Betty at her eager nod, leading her to his pickup truck.

Which left Veronica and Jughead awkwardly staring at each other.

“Nice cape, Emily the Strange,” Jughead finally broke the silence, looking her up and down. Veronica huffed, pushing past him to follow the golden couple. He trailed behind her.

Archie opened the passenger side door for Betty, helping her in. Veronica didn’t even give Jughead the chance to refuse to do so for her. She flung open the door to the backseat and climbed in, as Jughead slammed the door shut on the other side.

Archie and Betty made most of the conversation on the way to the drive in, unsurprisingly. Jughead wasn’t the most loquacious person, even when he wasn't irritated with her for acting inexplicably hostile when all he did was exactly what she asked.

When they arrived, and the boys went off to get drinks and snacks, Veronica confronted Betty, “You said you’d ask Kevin!” she whispered furiously.

“I did!” she defended. “He said he had a date himself.” Betty gestured toward the screen. Veronica looked. Oh. Kevin was up there, very clearly cuddling and holding hands with Moose on the hood of Moose’s car.

Veronica leaned against the back window of the truck, wind completely taken out of the sails of her anger. “Well, good for him.” She couldn’t wait to hear all about that date come school on Monday.

“So Archie asked Jughead instead,” Betty explained, “although, to be honest, I’m surprised he actually came,” she shrugged.

“It was probably the draw of food,” Veronica said uncharitably.

“Sure,” Betty said innocently, primly tucking the blanket over their laps, “it has nothing to do with the fact that you're here.”

Veronica sat up abruptly. “What?”

“I talked to Kevin. He said somebody was jealous that Jughead kissed me at the kissing booth and not her.”

“Um.” Veronica floundered, lost for words.

Betty took pity on her. “Vee, seriously. I can actually kinda see it. I mean, he practically ran screaming from Ethel, but...he showed up tonight, didn’t he?”

“Just don’t make it weird tonight, okay?” Veronica reached out and grabbed Betty’s hand, shooting her a meaningful look.

Betty squeezed her hand. “I promise.”

Except Betty and Archie 100% made it weird.

All four of them were crammed into the back of Archie’s pickup, huddled under blankets. And Archie and Betty weren’t exactly subtle about cuddling. As the minutes went on, they got closer and closer. Soon enough, Betty was practically sitting on his lap.

Veronica stared straight ahead and tried to ignore both Archie and Betty and Jughead’s arm brushing up against hers.

But eventually she just couldn’t ignore the other two teens anymore. They weren’t even trying to be discreet.

She glanced at them out the corner of her eye.

They were full on making out!

Veronica suppressed a groan. God, this could not get anymore awkward.

She flicked her eyes toward Jughead and accidentally caught his gaze. He made a disgusted face at the sight of Betty and Archie and threw his hands up.

“Alright, this is too much for me,” he stood, rocking the bed of the truck. “I’m out.” He hopped over the side of the pickup.

Archie and Betty managed to disconnect from each other. Veronica wasn’t sure if there actually was a loud sucking noise, or if she imagined that. “Wait, Juggie!” Betty called after him.

He waved back over his shoulder but continued to lope away.

Veronica got to her feet, “No worries,” she said breezily, happy to have an excuse to leave. “I’ll go after him. You two enjoy yourselves,” she winked.

She tried to mimic Jughead’s graceful exit from the truck bed, and only managed to almost twist an ankle. Curse her fashionable Jimmy Choos.

Veronica hurried after him, passing an endless stream of other couples engaging in the same activities as Archie and Betty. Or even more scandalous ones.

“Jughead, wait up!” she called when she caught a brief glimpse of his signature beanie ahead of her. There was no way she’d be able to catch up with his much longer legs. Not in these shoes, that was for sure.

And then he was gone, disappeared into thin air. She caught up to where she’d last seen him, heading around the corner of the concession stand, but he was nowhere to be found.

So now Veronica could either go back to Betty and Archie, and sit through probably another hour of a torturous makeout session, or she could find somewhere else to sit and wait it out until the movie was over.

It wasn’t a hard decision. She drug herself to the nearest unoccupied hard wooden bench and plopped herself down with a dejected sigh.

Great. Just a fantastic end to a date that wasn’t even a date. Although it might not have been real, her disappointment sunk like a real stone in her stomach.

Veronica allowed herself to fantasize about a world in which Ethel Muggs had never been assigned as her lab partner. Ignorance had been bliss, she thought with a wry smile.

At least she had at least given it her best effort. She’d never tried so hard for a kiss in her life.

But even she knew when to admit defeat. Veronica stared at the ground. There wasn’t even any point in looking back up to the big screen just to watch Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman dance around their feelings for each other. It would just be a slap in the face.

\----

+1

 

Before she could get too invested in moping, a pair of scuffed up converse walked into her field of vision. She glanced up, surprised to see Jughead standing in front of her.

“Hey.” he tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

“Hey!” she blinked up at him. “You came back.”

Jughead shrugged. “Well, I felt bad leaving you with those two, sucking face,” he gestured vaguely behind him.

“You...actually felt bad for me?” she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Don’t dwell on it,” he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

She huffed and pointedly craned her neck to look around him. “Well, if you’re done, you’re in the way. I can’t see the screen.”

Jughead rolled his eyes at her and offered her his hand. “You want a better view?”

“Is it gonna cost me?”

“Not this time, Richie Rich. Just come on.”

She reached out and took his hand. He pulled her onto her feet and after him through the chain link fence around the corner of the building.

“Whoa, whoa. Are you luring me back here to murder me?”

“If I am, it’s too late for you,” he yanked her along a little harder in response. Veronica stumbled over her heels.

He came to an abrupt stop, in front of a ladder leading to, presumably, the roof. Jughead’s gaze traveled down her body, landing on her feet.

“You’re gonna need to take these off,” he tapped her shoe gently with one of his worn sneakers.

And then he was climbing the ladder. She hurriedly slipped her expensive Jimmy Choos off, gathering them in one hand and climbing up after him.

Jughead was waiting at the top, one hand outstretched to help her off the ladder. Veronica easily dismounted with his help. He beelined for the edge of the roof and plopped himself down.

She followed hesitantly behind him, unsure if he was actually inviting her to sit next to him.

He glanced back at her impatiently. “Concrete not good enough for you? Here.”

He stripped off his denim jacket and laid it on the ground next to him. He spread his arms and mockingly bowed. “Your throne, your highness.”

She didn’t bother fighting a smile as she sat. He grinned back at her.

They sat in surprisingly companionable silence. On the screen Ilsa broke down and confessed that she still loved Rick.

Veronica cleared her throat. “Hey, so I realize there’s something that I need to say.”

Jughead turned to give her his full attention.

“I’m really sorry for freaking out on you at lunch the other day. I should have thanked you, and I totally flipped out. I was just...having an off day.”

Jughead snorted. “You were having an off day? Veronica, you’ve been acting weird for weeks.”

Veronica winced. “So maybe I’ve been having an off month.”

He turned a skeptical look on her. “Veronica Lodge, having an off month? You’ve never even had a bad hair day.”

“Is there any chance you’re willing to suppress your disbelief and just leave it?” she asked hopefully.

“No way. Now that I know there’s a mystery to be had, I’m not dropping it until you tell me.”

“You’re going to laugh,” Veronica warned, “Or run away screaming.”

“Try me.”

She didn’t know where to begin. “Promise not to freak out?”

“I promise. Come on, just spit it out,” he said impatiently.

“Ethel’s my lab partner!” she blurted out.

Jughead stared at her blankly. “I have...no idea what that means. Is that a euphemism?”

“No!” Veronica snapped. “Ethel likes you.” she said, as if that explained everything.

Jughead sighed, exasperated. “Yes…” he drew out the word. “She told me. What does that have to do with you?”

She turned to face him fully. “No, listen, she planted these ideas in my head. And now I can’t get them out. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Not even a little.” he replied promptly.

“She just...she wouldn’t stop talking about you. Every goddamn day I had to hear about your various...attributes and how perfect you were.”

“And...that made you...mad...at me?” Jughead said hesitantly.

“No!”Veronica threw up her hands, “Ugh, it’s like you’re not listening to me.”

“Believe me, I am listening. You’re not making any sense.” Jughead protested.

Veronica groaned and covered her face with her hands. “She made me want you.”

“Come again?”

“I can’t stop thinking about kissing you,” she said, voice muffled by the hands covering her mouth.

There was silence. Veronica wanted to take it all back, to sink into the ground.

And then Jughead was pulling her hands away from her face. He searched her face. “You’re serious?”

She avoided his eyes. “Are you gonna run away from me like you dodged Ethel? Because I don’t think my ego could take that.”

Jughead snorted. “You know, for someone so smart, you’re really stupid.”

“Excuse me?” she pulled back, affronted, but Jughead held onto her hands.

“Veronica, you drive me fucking crazy,” he said with a laugh.

She snatched her hands away, wounded. “Well, I’m sorry to have bothered you.” She made to stand up.

He grabbed the edge of her cape. “No, now you're not understanding.”

She looked away from him, but stayed where she was.

“I can’t figure you out! You kiss Archie, and then refuse to date him. You were supposed to be this ultra mean girl from the city but then you helped Betty make it onto the cheerleading squad and became her best friend. You manage to scare Cheryl Blossom and yet, don’t scare people like Ethel at all. I think you’re one thing, and then you’re the other,” he ranted.

Veronica whirled back around and opened her mouth to bite back a snappy retort, but he held up a hand to stop her.

“But the thing is," he said quietly, "I think I’ve wanted you since I first saw you, that night at Pop’s. I just didn’t want to admit it.”

She gasped, gaze searching his eyes, “But you never said-"

“And why would I? I may not...know girls,” he scrunched up his nose self-deprecatingly, “but even I knew you would never have given me the time of day,” he finished in an undertone.

“You act like you find my very presence a nuisance,” she pointed out.

“Wanting you and yet not wanting to want you has been very trying, okay? So there’s all my cards on the table,” he fell silent and looked at her expectantly.

“I...didn’t want to want you either,” Veronica started. “I thought you were this pretentious ass. Still kinda do,” she added as an aside. “But if I’m not the things you originally thought, then you’re not either. You purport to be an outsider, but your two best friends are a football player and a cheerleader. And you’re the one people turn to when they want the brutal truth, but yet Ethel Muggs, who gets bullied every day, felt safe revealing her feelings to you.”

She gazed at him. “We can both contain multitudes, Jughead Jones.”

He glanced up at her through his eyelashes. “Do your multitudes still include wanting to kiss me?”

“Even more than before,” she admitted.

He broke into a smile at that, a gentler one than she’d ever seen before. Jughead reached out a hand and cupped her jaw, pulling her toward him. She leaned in, eagerly going with the motion.

At the last second, he hesitated. They sat there a moment, breathing in each other’s air. And then he finally moved, swooping in to catch her mouth in a chaste kiss. It was just a simple press of lips and then he was pulling back.

He didn’t go far. She blinked, dazed, meeting his eyes. His gaze flickered down to her lips and they were kissing again, more forcefully this time. Veronica reached up to grab the collar of his flannel as he threaded long fingers through her hair. She licked her way into his mouth, swallowing down the groan he made. He gave as good as he got, gently biting her bottom lip in retaliation.

She pulled herself even closer to him, relishing the feel of strong hands grasping her waist with almost bruising force. Veronica unthinkingly went to throw a leg over his lap.

Immediately her balance gave way and her knee was slipping off the roof.

But like last time, Jughead was there. He reflexively yanked her back onto the roof with him. He ended up on his back, her splayed over his chest.

She rolled off and they both lay back on the dirty roof, trying to catch their breath.

“Shit, that would’ve been so embarrassing,” she gasped out.

He took one look at her face and burst into laughter. “I can’t believe you almost fell off the roof!”

She punched him on the shoulder. “Shut up! I was distracted.”

He shook his head in mock consternation. She just laughed and pulled him back in.

They didn't come up for air until the movie was over.

\----

+2

 

Veronica didn’t expect everything to change at school on Monday, but she certainly expected something. It was Valentine’s Day, for crying out loud. But nothing. She sat through first period and watched as candygrams were handed out. Seeing that Betty got a candygram from Archie made Veronica a little jealous. The only candygram Veronica got was from Betty.

But it wasn’t like she really pictured Jughead as the type of guy who would send candygrams. Just because they’d kissed and confessed their embarrassing gooey feelings for each other didn’t mean he was suddenly going to act out of character.

But something would be nice.

Whatever. She wasn’t going to complain about it. Much.

She graciously volunteered to take Betty’s shift at the booth so her bestie could eat lunch with Archie, because apparently she was a glutton for punishment. Somebody should get romanced today, and if it wasn't going to be her, then it was going to be Betty.

Time couldn’t go by fast enough. She lost count of the boys she’d kissed; luckily, this pimply faced freshman was the last one.

After taking his $5 and bestowing an almost clinical peck on his lips, she turned to rinse her mouth with water out of a nearby bottle.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. “I’m closed, you’ll have to wait for Cheryl to get back,” she said without even looking at them.

“I’d really rather not,” Jughead said. She whirled back around.

“Jughead!”

He smiled at her shyly, “So, I heard you’re only charging $5 a kiss.”

“That is correct,” Veronica played along, not sure where he was going with this, but 100% along for the ride.

“Well, I have to tell you, based on my experience, I think you’re undercharging,” he said in mock seriousness.

“Oh, really? And just how much should I be charging?”

“Oh, more than I can afford. But…” he slapped a $20 down on the table. “This is all I can afford right now. How much will this get me?”

She bit her lips to hide her blooming smile, “Oh, Torombolo,” she sighed, picking up the money, “your money’s no good here.” she leaned over the table and slipped it back into the front pocket of his flannel.

Then she hooked a finger in his collar. “This one’s on the house.” She pulled him in and pressed her mouth to his grin.

She pressed herself as close as she could with a table in between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tilted her jaw back, licking the seam of her lips briefly, just a tease of last night.

Jughead eventually pulled away, not bothering to fight a smile for once in his life. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” And then he was slipping away through the crowd.

Well, that was certainly something.

She sighed. Maybe she was getting romanced today.

“You two are disgusting,” Cheryl said derisively, breaking into her happy bubble.

“Oh, fuck off, Cheryl,” she said absently, still smiling. Nothing could ruin Veronica’s day now.

It was only later, as she was brazenly seating herself on a blushing Jughead’s lap in the student lounge that she remembered they had chemistry next period.

A certain someone was not going to be thrilled by the recent developments in Veronica’s love life, nor would she enjoy hearing she herself had lit the fuse in Veronica’s mind.

Damn was she going to have to buy Ethel the most amazing thank you gift.

Veronica leaned in to press a kiss to Jughead’s cheek. Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Mrs. Haggly and Dr. Beaker are actually teachers at Riverdale High according to wikipedia (Though Haggly teaches history, not AP lit)
> 
> Also: All the Romeo and Juliet dialogue is copied/pasted from the play :)


End file.
